La Diosa de la Venganza
by AnDRoCL
Summary: Los Aurores Harry y Hermione tendrán que pelear contra la aparición de una vieja enemiga con sed de venganza. En la lucha, Harry se verá enfrentado a la más difícil de las decisiones siendo imposible para él elegir. H/Hr


Hola mi gente :)  
>He venido a publicar un One Shot que tenía escondido hace tiempo entre mis escritos y decidí sacarlo a la luz aquí también para que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Les advierto que esta historia contiene acción y escenas elevadas de tono que espero les guste ;) Este one trata de Harry y Hermione, Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, una fuga de Azkaban q traerá problemas a la tranquilidad de la comunidad mágica. Viejos rencores vuelven para buscar venganza. Eso eso quiero darles como introducción para q lo demás sea sorpresa!<p>

Gracias a todos por leerme en mis historias anteriores y luego volveré con un fic nuevo y extenso, ok? Los mantendré al tanto!  
>Un besote y buen viaje!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>La Diosa de la venganza<strong>

_**Fuga en Azkaban**_

"_Hacía muchos años que no se conocía de una fuga en la prisión de los magos. _

_Desde la huída del prisionero Sirius Black hasta la masiva ocurrida _

_dos años después con ayuda de los Dementores. Debido a esto, en Azkaban se tomaron_

_medidas rigurosas para evitar que volviera a suceder semejante atrocidad._

_El Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, declaró que el fugitivo se trataría_

_de la antigua Mortífaga, Alecto Carrow. Según fuentes internas del Ministerio, _

_el hermano de esta temida bruja, Amycus, habría perecido al interior de la cárcel_

_unas pocas semanas antes de la fuga. Actualmente, no se sabe el paradero _

_de Carrow por lo que se aconseja a la comunidad tener extremo cuidado. _

_Si bien ha escapado sola, robó su varita astutamente asesinando a dos Aurores durante el atraco…" _

Harry dejó de leer El Profeta con la saliva detenida a mitad de su garganta. El recuerdo de esa mujer y sus ojos inyectados de odio lo llevó a estremecerse de manera involuntaria. Recordó lo sucedido la noche en que Dumbledore fue asesinado, el enfrentamiento en la torre de Ravenclaw antes de la batalla y sabía perfectamente que su fuga significaba problemas, enormes problemas. Con un claro agotamiento, el muchacho de cabello azabache suspiró a todo pulmón. No sabía de descanso desde que se había convertido en Auror y la mala noticia sumó sobre sus hombros un peso adicional. Necesitaba vacaciones. Era sorprendente lo rápido que se había divulgado lo ocurrido, como una línea de pólvora encendida. En el Cuartel no causaba ninguna gracia generar miedo en la gente, eso aumentaría la inseguridad y la paranoia como alguna vez sucedió en el pasado. A El Profeta no le importaba remover las tranquilas aguas si eso significaba mayor número de ventas. Harry torció los labios vislumbrando la cantidad de trabajo que se les venía encima. Encontrar un mago o bruja puede ser una tarea imposible. De pronto, el golpeteo en la puerta de su despacho lo llevó a desprenderse de sus lamentos, permitió la entrada de quien estuviese llamando y la espesa melena castaña de su mejor amiga apareció en el umbral. Hermione lo miró con sus ojos ambarinos expresivos y preocupados. Al parecer también había leído el periódico gracias a su eterna suscripción desde que había sido estudiante. Harry no logró cambiar su semblante amargado, no podía fingir cuando ella lo observaba de esa forma tan analítica y se entregó sin resistencia.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella. El ojiverde se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responderle. – Vengo a buscarte. Kingsley nos llama a todos a su oficina.

-¿Han sabido algo de Carrow?- la muchacha negó con la cabeza.

A pesar del reciente caso de fuga, los rostros de todos en el Cuartel se mostraban ansiosos y llenos de incertidumbre. Durante aquellos días, el Jefe de los Aurores había sido jubilado tempranamente debido a un ataque severo de Crucio en una misión para capturar un par de magos tenebrosos. Aquel maleficio afectó tanto sus funciones motoras como su capacidad de retención en el cerebro, por lo tanto, había sido internado en St. Mungo para mantenerlo bajo el cuidado de sanadores especialistas. Harry y Hermione, al enterarse de lo sucedido, no pudieron evitar recordar a los padres de su amigo Neville Longbottom, torturados por ese hechizo hasta la locura. No obstante, las ansias estaban desatadas entre los Aurores. Kingsley Shacklebolt debía designar al nuevo encargado del equipo, siendo el puesto evidentemente ambicionado por todos. Harry tenía la plena confianza en que sería él. Había demostrado un talento extraordinario para la defensa contra las artes oscuras desde que tenía memoria, siempre sabía qué hacer en un momento de peligro mortal y poseía el liderazgo necesario para el cargo. Se sentía en su mejor momento y no dudaba que su nombre sería seleccionado. Mientras ingresaba a la gran oficina del Ministro, el moreno miró a su amiga de soslayo. Se preguntó si acaso Hermione deseaba ese puesto tanto como él y quiso averiguarlo. Sin embargo, se mordió la lengua antes de preguntarle. No quería mostrarse expectante de ninguna manera, después de todo, sabía inconscientemente que la única que podría competir con sus habilidades sería ella. Por primera vez la vio como una enemiga, una rival que podría mellar sus oportunidades. Se limitó a ubicarse a su lado, aguardando las primeras palabras del Ministro.

Kingsley se veía mucho más serio de lo esperado. Parecía que había envejecido sus buenos años luego de lidiar con el máximo cargo en la autoridad mágica. Con su típico arete brillante en su oreja izquierda, el mago miró a todos los Aurores de pie frente a su escritorio. Los saludó de forma protocolar e informó de los últimos acontecimientos. Efectivamente, Alecto Carrow había escapado de Azkaban y debían tomar cartas inmediatas en el asunto. La sublevada bruja había asesinado sin asco a dos de los guardias que estaban a cargo de esa mazmorra durante el turno. Ya se habían tomado las medidas pertinentes para contactarse con las familias y realizar todos los peritajes ingratos de una muerte repentina**. **Les explicó el escenario lo más detallado posible según testigos. Con una increíble agilidad, la prisionera huyó de la escena del crimen sin rastro. Carrow desplegó una determinación y fortaleza nunca antes vista en otro prisionero, esto despertó las alarmas debiendo contar con los mejores Aurores para su pronta captura. Se requería peinar la zona de manera exhaustiva para dar con ella en el menor plazo posible. Sus antecedentes ameritaban actuar con presteza sin despertar el pánico en la población. Justamente era el momento propicio para designar un nuevo jefe en el Cuartel. Se necesitaba de alguien que cargara con la responsabilidad de organizar las cuadrillas de búsqueda y guiar al equipo hacia el éxito de la misión. Todos se removieron en sus lugares con la mirada brillante al oír esto último. Había llegado tan anhelado momento.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, el Ministro sustrajo una carpeta desde una de las gavetas de su escritorio, la abrió leyendo su contenido sin mostrar ningún cambio en su expresión. Harry lo observaba con avidez. Alzó un poco su mentón imaginando el momento en que lo nombraría y tendría que caminar hacia él para estrecharle la mano y sin lugar a dudas recibir el abrazo estrecho de Hermione, infaltable en momentos importantes. Kingsley abandonó la lectura para mirar a sus subalternos alternadamente y sonrió.

-Luego de realizar un arduo estudio de sus capacidades, talentos y desempeños, he llegado al fin a una decisión que no fue para nada sencilla.- Sentenció. Todos los oyentes asintieron al unísono- Sin embargo, hubo una persona que resaltó por sobre los demás gracias a sus notables aptitudes. Alguien que jamás ha perdido la ecuanimidad ni la entereza al momento de tomar decisiones trascendentales. Sin extenderme más, me enorgullece comunicarles que el nuevo Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores es… Hermione Granger.

Los magos se miraron entre sí sin poder reaccionar por varios segundos. La aludida creyó que había escuchado mal y cuando algunos la encerraron en abrazos cordiales de felicitaciones, recién pudo comprender que no estaba equivocada. ¿Realmente era la nueva Jefa del Cuartel?... simplemente no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Entre tanta gente que se agrupó alrededor de ella, Hermione no pudo ver a su mejor amigo, quería que él fuese el primero en celebrar el nombramiento pero no logró alcanzarlo. Cuando por fin pudo abrirse paso a duras penas, el moreno estaba impertérrito al otro lado del despacho. Tenía una sombra indefinida cubriendo su mirada, una expresión dura como si fuese de mármol. La sonrisa en la castaña se fue extinguiendo poco a poco al notar que el ojiverde tenía su atención puesta en los diseños de la alfombra. Sin lugar a dudas, había sido una ola de agua fría sobre la cabeza de Harry. Estaba tan seguro de que ese cargo sería suyo que hasta podía escuchar su nombre nítidamente de la voz de Shacklebolt. Al mirarla por fin, se obligó a hablar aunque era evidente que no deseaba hacerlo. Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos bajo un semblante cabizbajo.

-Felicitaciones, Hermione- dijo en un hilo de voz estirando sus labios para sonreírle.

-Gracias… - respondió ella. Sin entender la súbita incomodidad entre ellos, la chica acortó la distancia y lo abrazó sabiendo que no correspondía que lo hiciese ella sino al contrario. Harry le dio unas palmaditas mecánicas en la espalda y se liberó de sus brazos sutilmente para volver a su oficina al fondo del pasillo.

El crepitar del fuego en la chimenea era lo único que interrumpía el silencio al interior de la mansión de Grimmauld Place. Harry estaba tumbado en su mullido sofá mirando las llamas bajo su poder hipnotizante. Aunque no era acostumbrado en él, el joven mago se había servido una copa de vino tinto para degustar el fermentado sabor a uva. No podía desprender de su mente el más decepcionante momento de su vida: su fracaso en el nombramiento y la ironía de que Hermione se llevara el cargo. No pudo sentir ni un atisbo de consuelo, estaba totalmente encerrado en su desilusión y enfado irracional hacia ella. Luego de largos minutos sin moverse más que para acercar la copa a sus labios, las ráfagas refulgentes en la chimenea se elevaron en un tono verdoso para permitir la llegada de Ronald Weasley por medio de la Red Flú. El moreno rodó los ojos al verlo salir de allí sucio de hollín. No quería ver a nadie.

Resultaba obvio que el pelirrojo le hiciera una visita. Ron trabajaba en las dependencias del Ministerio al igual que su padre y su hermano Percy, por lo que la noticia del nuevo Jefe de Aurores debió llegar a sus oídos en poco tiempo. Harry se sentía como un perdedor. No necesitaba el conforte de nadie ni mucho menos confirmaciones sobre el talento de su mejor amiga. Si se lo merecía o no, no le importaba en ese minuto. Ron se sentó a un lado del moreno después de saludarlo como de costumbre. Miró la copa de vino en su mano, su ceño fruncido y supo que algo no andaba bien.

-¿No te alegra que Hermione haya obtenido el puesto?

-Claro que me alegra- dijo Harry, mintiendo descaradamente.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto, ¿no me crees? Todo va bien.- era oficial, se había convertido en un impostor de sí mismo, tratando de proyectar un Harry calmado y satisfecho cuando lo único que quería era golpear una pared para lograr desahogarse.

-Pensé que estarían celebrando aquí en la mansión, por eso he venido.- el aludido negó con la cabeza y se incorporó para atizar el fuego provocando que escupiera chispas breves hacia el cielo.

-Estaba cansado, en cuanto terminé mi turno me vine directamente a casa.- lo que en otras palabras significaba que había huido prácticamente para no tener que fingir felicidad frente a la castaña. Sabía que no podía mentirle a ella.

Habría de pasar una semana desde el nombramiento del nuevo Jefe de Aurores y Hermione se había mudado a su nueva oficina al otro extremo del Cuartel. Comprendió que no tenía tantas cosas como para llenar semejante espacio. El ancho y pesado escritorio de madera de caoba tenía una superficie tan lisa y suave que parecía embetunada en aceite. La muchacha pasó su mano delgada por toda la línea de éste cerrando sus ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, era un sueño. ¿Quién diría que la niña comelibros e hija muggles se convertiría un día en alguien importante dentro de la comunidad mágica? Hermione nunca fue soberbia, pero se sintió orgullosa de sí misma acomodándose el cabello con regocijo. Era una verdadera noticia ser la primera mujer en el cargo y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa en sus labios. Sin embargo, tenía un incierto malestar en su interior, algo que le frenó la satisfacción y bufó de frustración. Si bien Harry le decía a cada pregunta suya que todo iba bien, ella no le creía ni una palabra. Estaba convencida de que su mejor amigo estaba enfadado. Aquello eclipsaba su alegría y a la vez la enfurecía sobremanera. En los siete días desde que había sido ascendida, el moreno ni siquiera le había invitado un trago para celebrar. Siempre se escurría por entre los pasillos con excusas baratas cada vez que se topaban al pasar. Rodeó el escritorio con los hombros caídos y tomó asiento en el sillón giratorio sabiendo que tendría que hablar con él si la situación continuaba así.

-Disculpa, Hermione… - uno de los Aurores asomó la mitad de su cuerpo por la puerta y la joven lo hizo pasar con un gesto descuidado.- Hemos recibido una notificación desde la localidad de Guilford.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Un mago del área asegura haber visto a Alecto Carrow en las cercanías del Stoke Park hace sólo unos minutos.- la muchacha abrió más sus ojos saltando del sillón como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

-Muy bien, avisa a los demás. Ordenaré Trasladores para llegar cuanto antes.

Como un departamento de bomberos, los magos y brujas corrían por los pasillos ondeando sus capas y movilizándose para no perder tiempo. Harry recibió la llamada saliendo de su despacho que se había vuelto en su agujero de escondite. Al ver a sus colegas replegándose alrededor de algunos Trasladores, quiso mezclarse entre ellos para que Hermione no tuviese la oportunidad de hablar con él. Sí, sabía que estaba comportándose como un idiota, pero la rabia aún no abandonaba su cuerpo por completo. No deseaba crear problemas con la joven ni ser un cretino, por lo tanto, optó por mantener distancia.

Bajo las firmes órdenes de Hermione, los Aurores se dividieron en grupos de tres. Cuando ya estuvieron repartidos, cada grupo utilizó un Traslador para viajar hasta las inmediaciones de Guilford y explorar la zona a cabalidad. Stoke Park se caracterizaba por sus extensos terrenos de áreas verdes incluyendo su bello complejo turístico. El lujoso hotel apostado en el centro del lugar, albergaba una gran cantidad de turistas muggles y conociendo el perfil de Alecto Carrow, bien podría ser una amenaza para ellos si la bruja merodeaba cerca. Harry sintió un escalofrío al pensarlo. Imaginó la entretención que debía ser para los magos tenebrosos torturar a la gente no mágica con el único fin de sentirse poderosos. Él mismo había sentido en carne propia un hechizo Crucio y sólo rememorarlo le bloqueaba la mente. Aquel dolor intenso, como si te arrancaran la piel a jirones, era simplemente espantoso. El joven se ubicó entre dos compañeros y al momento de tocar la bota vieja al centro del círculo, su mirada se cruzó un segundo con la de Hermione. La quitó enseguida usando como excusa la concentración sobre el Traslador.

Al llegar, luego de unos instantes perdidos entre colores y luces, arribaron al sitio cayendo de pie entre los árboles. Una vez que llegaron todos paulatinamente, la castaña no dudó en darles indicaciones. Necesitaban abarcar un gran terreno para iniciar la búsqueda sin llamar la atención. El factor sorpresa era clave para la captura de la ex Mortífaga. Al momento de repartir a sus subordinados por el parque, Hermione hizo un pequeño cambio para sumarse al grupo en donde estaba su mejor amigo. Era justo lo que Harry temía: estar cerca de ella y recibir sus órdenes directas. Sería mucho más que incómodo de lo que imaginaba y el enfado volvió a él con bombos y platillos. Sin más preámbulos, los magos se dispersaron en todas direcciones. La joven dirigió al grupo hacia el hotel para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con los huéspedes. Rodearon el inmueble un par de veces, se Aparecieron en las alturas de sus techos para tener una mejor visión de las hectáreas y reconocieron el extenso campo de golf cerca del lago.

Harry eludía a la castaña sin hacer mucho caso de sus palabras. Sabía perfectamente que era absurdo estar enojado con ella, después de todo, se había ganado el derecho de ser ascendida, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en que la decisión más acertada habría sido él. Después de unos minutos de vigilancia sobre los terrenos, a lo lejos los muchachos atisbaron luces de hechizos entre la arboleda. Aquellos los alertó de inmediato. De un chasquido Aparecieron a pocos metros, agradeciendo que a esa hora de la mañana aún había poca actividad muggle por los alrededores. En las orillas de la frondosidad, el grupo liderado por Hermione se adentró corriendo, sorteando arbustos que florecían por doquier. Protegidos por un grueso tronco, desenfundaron sus varitas, atentos a cada sonido del paisaje. Pasearon la vista para encontrar el origen de las luces y fue cuando para su sorpresa, vieron a dos compañeros tendidos sobre la hierba, claramente heridos. Corrieron en su auxilio y a sólo tres pasos de llegar a ellos, un maleficio pasó rozando la sien de Harry. Alecto Carrow estaba a varios metros de distancia con su cabello perfectamente peinado y relamido por una cola de caballo. Sus ojos destellaban seguridad mientras que de sus labios se distinguía una sonrisa malévola. Con un movimiento de látigo, la ex Mortífaga lanzó un segundo hechizo hacia los recién llegados, causando que varios trozos de tronco estallaran en fragmentos al fallar. Hermione tuvo que agazaparse para evitar estar en su línea de fuego y Harry rodó en la hierba hacia el otro extremo del campo. Era innegable la rapidez felina de aquella mujer enceguecida por la maldad. Uno de los Aurores derribado boca abajo, se removió con escasas fuerzas mostrando algo de consciencia.

-¡No te muevas! ¡Ya vamos por ti!- le gritó la castaña para luego volverse hacia los demás que la acompañaban.- Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos: Harry y yo iremos por Carrow mientras que ustedes dos socorren a Johnson y a McGregor ¿de acuerdo?

-No, es muy peligroso, esa demente no tiene una sola pizca de clemencia- dijo Harry sonando arbitrario- Déjame ir a mí… de seguro le agradará saber que voy solo.

-Ni lo sueñes- negó la muchacha, tajante- Iremos juntos.- al momento de decir eso, un maleficio dio por sobre su cabeza produciendo el estremecimiento del robusto árbol contra el cual estaba apoyada. Esta distracción la aprovechó el ojiverde y sin detenerse a pensar, salió disparado desde su escondite para ir hacia la fugitiva con los dientes apretados. "¡Harry, no! ¡Regresa!", fue lo último que escuchó a sus espaldas.

Corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, Alecto Carrow huía hacia un sendero hasta que al avanzar varios trancos se volvió hábilmente para atacar a su captor. Harry esquivó el rayo sólo por unos escasos centímetros y contraatacó con un "Depulso" que dio entre la hierba sin dar en el blanco. De pronto, como si hubiese sido humo, la mujer desapareció entre los árboles. El moreno se detuvo convencido de que estaba jugando con él. Seguía allí, en alguna parte. Disminuyó su carrera hasta caminar sigiloso con la varita preparada. Escuchaba el viento susurrando entre las hojas y cerró un momento los ojos para concentrarse en los sonidos. Si andaba por ahí, la escucharía al pisar algunas ramas secas. No obstante, cuando creyó tenerla identificada en las sombras de los robles, aquella silueta no era más que un cebo para que finalmente Carrow lo golpeara por la espalda con una gruesa rama en sus manos. Harry cayó de bruces, sintiendo el sabor de la tierra en la boca. Quiso incorporarse pero un nuevo golpe en su costado derecho lo hizo gemir del dolor.

-Así quería verte, Potter- habló Alecto, arrastrando las palabras.- Después de tanto tiempo, por fin estás a mis pies.- Sin esperar a que Harry volviera a moverse, azotó su espalda con la rama una vez más. El muchacho ahogó un grito de dolor.- No tienes idea de lo bien que se siente martirizar a niños bobos como tú. Cuando fui profesora en Hogwarts era un mecanismo que llevábamos a cabo junto con mi querido hermano para obtener disciplina y respuestas.

-Eres… despreciable… - logró decir el moreno. Carrow rió fríamente.

-No, tú lo eres- replicó- Después de perder la oportunidad de entregarte al Señor Oscuro, no sabes lo humillante que fue para mí y para Amycus caer en Azkaban por ello.

-¿Escapaste de la cárcel para venir tras de mí?- Alecto negó con la cabeza al oírlo.

-Es más interesante que eso. Vengaré la muerte de mi hermano y de nuestro encierro, con algo mucho más elaborado que verte muerto… - apartando un poco su capa se inclinó hacia Harry bajando la voz para hablarle cerca del oído- Mi nombre no significa "Diosa de la venganza" por nada, Potter. Recuérdalo- y antes de que pudiera aplicar un Crucio en su víctima, una de sus especialidades, un hechizo rutilante dio cerca de su cuerpo logrando desestabilizarla. Carrow giró su cabeza y vio que se trataba de una chica castaña, una insufrible Auror que arruinaba sus intenciones. Respingó su nariz con desagrado y decidió desaparecer del lugar para buscar un mejor momento en el cual dar su golpe de gracia.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba tan enfurecida que todo lo veía de un extraño tono rojizo. Dando vueltas en su despacho como león encerrado, la joven sólo esperaba que el sanador de turno terminara de examinar a Harry para ir hasta su oficina y regañarlo como se merecía. Cuando no pudo esperar más, atravesó medio Cuartel para llegar al fondo del pasillo pisando fuerte. Rumió su rabia golpeando la puerta cuatro sonoras veces. Ni siquiera aguardó a que le permitieran entrar y abrió la puerta de par en par para invadir como un destructivo tornado. Harry estaba sentado en las orillas de su escritorio mientras el sanador revisaba su espalda curando los hematomas. El rostro de Hermione estaba deformado debido a su enfado y prácticamente echó al facultativo de allí para que los dejara a solas. Él dio algunos consejos médicos a Harry, le dejó un ungüento sobre la mesa, recogió sus cosas y salió, pasando por un lado de la muchacha con sumo respeto. El moreno, como si no supiera las razones de su presencia allí, tomó su camisa colgada en una silla para calársela cuidadosamente mostrándose dolorido e indiferente. No deseaba empezar una discusión con ella por cuestiones protocolares de cargos y conductas.<p>

A la castaña le costó trabajo concentrarse sólo en su furia. Al cruzar la puerta y encontrarse de frente con un torso desnudo lo bastante atractivo como para olvidar hasta el nombre, no fue algo que pudiera pasar por alto. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a Harry así, pero la noche en que tuvieron que tomar la poción Multijugos para convertirse en él y sacarlo de Privet Drive, ocupó su memoria. Sus palabras dichas en aquel momento resonaron como campanadas en sus tímpanos y se sonrojó: "Pareces mucho más sabroso que Crabbe y Goyle"… la joven tuvo que respirar hondo para bajar la sangre de sus mejillas.

El silencio entre ellos era tan glaciar que bien pudieron percibir un escalofrío en la piel, como escarcha molesta cayendo sobre el cuerpo. La ausencia de palabras sólo estaba distanciándolos y eso resultaba mucho peor que miles de reproches dichos a voz en cuello. Hermione abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces sin saber qué decirle sin que brotara impulsivamente un rosario de recriminaciones. Sabía que la razón por la que Harry estaba haciéndole el vacío y desobedeciendo sus órdenes, era porque estaba herido al no haber obtenido él el cargo que todos ambicionaban. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Alzó un poco su mentón observando el desastre de papeles y revistas por todas partes. Un desorden indescriptible lo que la llevó a rodar los ojos. Esperó unos segundos a que fuese el ojiverde quien comenzara a explicar su agravio en Stoke Park.

-Estoy bien, si es a lo que has venido… - le dijo Harry, abrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa. La castaña enarcó las cejas, fastidiada.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡Ignoraste una orden directa, Harry!- exclamó acercándose a él un par de pasos- ¡Te dije que no fueras solo tras Carrow y fue lo primero que hiciste! ¡Pudiste resultar mucho más herido de lo que te encontré al ayudarte!

-Y te agradezco mucho eso- respondió el moreno, dándole la espalda con intenciones de sentarse en su silla del otro lado del escritorio. Hermione, amargada, restó la distancia interviniendo en su camino para retarlo.

-¿Me odias por ser la nueva Jefa del Cuartel? ¿Por eso no me has hablado en toda la semana e ignorado mis órdenes?

-¿De qué hablas? Todo va bien- repitió como una cotorra la misma línea que siempre decía al ser cuestionado en sus actos. La muchacha apretó su mandíbula, aquella actitud infantil le consumía las entrañas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un niño y decirme la verdad?- Harry la miró profundamente. No era sencillo disimilar frente a ella. En silencio estaba feliz por su mejor amiga, pero su decepción seguía consumiendo su nobleza, era más fuerte que él. Se sentía tan insignificante a su lado que prefería alejarse, como un bicho sin gracia frente una mariposa maravillosa. Sabía que Hermione era una bruja increíble y tenerla como rival a la hora de mostrar aptitudes lo volvía inestable, inseguro. Ella había removido sus cimientos al vencerlo en una categoría en la que él se consideraba el mejor. No, no podía dejar de mostrarse esquivo y se odió por eso. La joven, por otra parte, terminó por impacientarse al esperar una respuesta concreta. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hasta la puerta para salir de la oficina. Tomó el pómulo y lo miró por última vez con su ceño fruncido- ¡Quiero que limpies toda esta pocilga en cinco minutos, Potter! ¡Se supone que es la oficina de un Auror, no su habitación!- y cerró de un sólo azote remeciendo las ventanas. Harry quedó paralizado, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su carácter tan fuerte y por vez primera, tan atrayente.

Los días siguientes no fueron mejorando. Hermione se encerró en su orgullo herido y Harry se negaba a reconocer que sentía un poco de envidia. Durante varias misiones, el moreno ignoraba las instrucciones de la joven sólo por rebeldía. Si ella le indicaba utilizar un hechizo determinado, Harry simplemente lanzaba otro en su lugar, o si lo enviaba en una dirección y el chico se desviaba hacia otra diferente. Todo era un caos. El grupo de Aurores se daba cuenta que ocurría algo extraño con esos dos, quienes cada día que pasaba se miraban con más desafío e irritación. Lo mismo pasaba con el grupo de amigos. Luna, aún sumergida en su mundo personal, podía notar la incomodidad entre el moreno y la castaña en cada reunión en Las Tres Escobas por un trago. Ya no platicaban entre ellos de forma amistosa, como sintonizados en el mismo canal todo el tiempo, sino que al menor desacuerdo se ponían a discutir casi a gritos.

¿Adónde iban las miradas entre Harry y Hermione? ¿Por qué de pronto pesaba mucho más un cargo que la amistad construida por tantos años? Se había destapado una caja de pandora y la tensión era clara e innegable. Una noche, luego de recibir la inquietante noticia de que Alecto Carrow había reclutado algunos magos tenebrosos como su séquito subversivo, dos escuadras de Aurores se replegaron por Londres para dar con ellos y proteger a la comunidad durante su sueño reparador. En ambos equipos había marcada evidencia de agotamiento en sus rostros. Después de pasar días en infructuosos intentos por terminar con las venganzas de aquella mujer desalmada, no había mucho optimismo entre las filas. Harry fue al centro de la ciudad con un equipo, mientras que Hermione lo hacía hacia el oeste con el otro. Era mucho menos estresante si ambos jóvenes trabajaban por separado.

La castaña tenía un presentimiento. Si Carrow buscaba vengarse de aquellos que, según ella, le habían hecho mal junto a su hermano, no descansaría hasta hacer el mayor daño posible. Temió que lastimara a Harry, temió una vez más por su mejor amigo y un vacío asqueroso le desocupó el estómago. Luego pensó en Hogwarts, el pequeño Teddy Lupin estaba allí, cursando su primer año de estudios… ¿Y si Carrow buscara vengarse del niño para igualar las cosas? ¿Conocía de su existencia? Esperaba que no. De repente, un rayo de potente color verde reventó contra la muralla de ladrillos a su costado. La joven brincó a un lado cayendo entre botes de basura y alzó la mirada hacia el atacante. Eran dos enemigos al final del callejón por el cual estaba circulando. Contraatacó ágilmente pero ellos fueron mucho más diestros. Se separaron y respondieron con maleficios que disparaban sin siquiera apuntar. Parecían balas perdidas. Los magos desconocidos corrieron hacia la salida y Hermione junto con su equipo los siguieron calles abajo.

Tras desaparecer en una espesa cortina de humo, la castaña detuvo su carrera totalmente falta de aliento. Supo que los habían llevado hasta el centro de la ciudad sospechando de aquella extraña maniobra. Frunció el ceño sintiéndose como en una emboscada. Al ordenar a sus subalternos que era mejor separarse el otro equipo de Aurores llegó corriendo al mismo lugar, entre ellos Harry. No cayó ninguna duda, los habían reunido en un punto y eso le dio muy mala espina a la muchacha. Miró a su alrededor, como si esperara que de un momento a otro lloviera un montón de rocas macizas sobre sus cabezas.

-Esto no me gusta- comentó, más para sí misma como para los demás- Debemos separarnos.

-De ninguna manera, debemos mantenernos juntos, si nos dividen será más fácil atacarnos… estaremos vulnerables- rebatió Harry con la varita apretada en su mano. Hermione se volvió hacia él provocando que su melena se moviera con gracia.

-¡Más vulnerables estamos ahora! ¡Nos reunieron aquí para ser servidos como cena!- insistió la castaña. El ojiverde bufó su desacuerdo.

-"Divide y vencerás" ¿Acaso no conoce esa frase, jefa?- al escucharlo, la aludida entrecerró sus ojos de furia. El término "jefa" había sido sonado tan molesto como uñas arañando un pizarrón.

Después de una larga pausa en la cual sólo se escuchaban los suaves ruidos de la noche, varios hechizos cayeron desde las alturas. Sobre los tejados, una decena de rebeldes los apuntaban como un pelotón de fusilamiento. Algunos Aurores no alcanzaron a protegerse, recibiendo los hechizos en pleno cuerpo para caer aturdidos o petrificados. Harry cogió a Hermione de la capa obligándola a salir de la línea de fuego, agazapados. La muchacha, molesta por haber tenido la razón todo el tiempo, se soltó de su amigo bruscamente. No le daría la oportunidad de sentirse como un héroe. Por otra parte, estaba consciente de que debía subir hasta allá. Odiaba sentirse como una estúpida burlada y cerró sus ojos para Aparecerse, imprudentemente, en una de las azoteas. El moreno la conocía tan bien que entendió sus intenciones al instante e hizo lo mismo sin dudarlo. Ambos, tras un sonoro chasquido, Aparecieron a espaldas de sus atacantes aprovechando sus descuidos para arrebatarles las varitas con un "Expelliarmus". Tan rápido fue el movimiento que ninguno de ellos lo esperaba. Algunos pudieron escapar desapareciendo rápidamente de su alcance, otros fueron atados por largas cuerdas brillantes que les anulaban las facultades de escapar mágicamente. Harry sonrió al comprobar por millonésima vez que él y la castaña hacían un equipo increíble, juntos. En menos de treinta segundos, ya tenían a diez magos atrapados. No obstante, uno de los atacantes salió de las sombras como alma en pena y tomó a Hermione por el cuello. Clavó la punta de su varita en la sien, dispuesto a volarle la cabeza.

-¡Un movimiento en falso y tendrás que recogerla con una pala!- le amenazó a Harry. El chico reculó. Fue totalmente inesperado, se quedó en blanco. Miró significativamente a su amiga sin saber qué hacer. El mago la tenía reducida y desprovista de varita al quitársela de las manos. Sin embargo, la joven, al verlos en aquella situación, le gesticuló a Harry una palabra sin hablar. Él lo entendió pero dudó en obedecerla: "_Deprimo_", le instaba, "_Deprimo_"… conjuro que abría un hueco en el suelo para caer por él, Hermione lo había utilizado hacía años en casa de los Lovegood para salvarlos de los mortífagos; pero el moreno no lo hizo, no quería. Temió que resultara herida por la altura y esa falta de confianza la ofendió. Luego de largos segundos de vacilación, otro Auror Apareció en el momento justo y hechizó al mago tenebroso en las piernas. Esto lo hizo caer de bruces soltando a la joven para tratar de detener el baile alocado en sus extremidades. Por fin liberada, la castaña no tardó en reaccionar recuperando su varita y dirigiéndose a Harry.

-¿¡Por qué diablos no hiciste lo que te pedí!- el moreno bajó la mirada sin responder- ¿¡Hasta cuándo con tus desobediencias infantiles, Potter!- nuevo silencio. El aludido suspiró. No supo cómo explicar el miedo que atravesó su corazón al imaginarla lastimada o mucho peor, muerta. Se estremeció al punto de no poder controlar el temblor en sus manos.- ¡Contéstame!

-Estaré en mi despacho por si me necesitan…- fue lo único que pudo decir dejando a Hermione plantada allí con su enfado quemándole las venas.

El silencio del despacho tranquilizó a Harry en su sobresalto. Estaba con las palpitaciones aceleradas y necesitaba serenidad. Lo sucedido en aquella azotea lo había desequilibrado. Nunca imaginó que llegar a perder a su mejor amiga le robaría todo tipo de reacción. Se sentó en su sillón al otro lado de su escritorio y se llevó las manos al rostro para poder despejar de su mente los pensamientos funestos que lo invadieron en sólo segundos. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de golpe. No tuvo la necesidad de mirar quién había llegado porque sabía de antemano que Hermione lo seguiría, y además en pie de guerra como era de esperarse. Sí… no le había obedecido… pero no fue por rebeldía esa vez, sino que miedo y precaución, dos cosas que nunca había sentido en toda su vida de riesgos.

La castaña se quedó mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, destilando su autoridad de Jefa del Cuartel con total propiedad y apoyando sus manos en su cintura a modo de jarra. Estaba tan molesta que no le importó verlo cabizbajo. ¿Quién demonios se creía? ¿Hasta cuándo esa competencia entre ellos?... se preguntaba sin descanso incrementando su furia. Cerró la puerta tras de sí de un solo azote, mentalizada en no salir de allí hasta llegar a un acuerdo. Nunca atraparían a Alecto Carrow si no trabajaban en un mismo patrón de conducta o un mismo objetivo. La joven alzó un poco su mentón, actitud que adoptaba cuando quería verse imperturbable y carraspeó antes de hablar.

-¿Quieres decirme por qué eres tan insubordinado conmigo?

-Créeme que no quería serlo.

-Mentira- rebatió ella empuñando sus manos.- Siempre me dejas mal frente a los demás Aurores ¿Acaso lo disfrutas?- Harry no pudo evitar mirarla con atención en cada uno de sus gestos. Le pareció fascinante su desplante y su seguridad a pesar de sentirse desvalorada. Inexplicablemente, quiso abrazarla pero se contuvo. Hermione agregó, afirmando su tono de voz- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-Nada, yo…

-¿Quieres dar órdenes? ¿Quieres ser el jefe? ¡Pues, adelante! ¡Ordena!- instó ella, elevando su voz por sobre lo esperado.

-Acércate… - dijo de pronto el moreno, desconociéndose a sí mismo. La joven enmudeció de repente. Esperaba todo menos esa frase sugerente. No supo qué pensar y prefirió callar.- Acércate… - insistió él.

-¿Para qué?- Harry no le respondió, sólo se quedó mirándola, serio, expectante. Hermione, despegando sus pies del suelo, se acercó con los brazos cruzados y bien pegados contra el cuerpo. Se detuvo a su lado descubriéndose nerviosa. El moreno se puso de pie midiéndola con la mirada, sosteniendo esos ojos ambarinos en los suyos como si no existiera en el mundo otra cosa más maravillosa qué observar. Quería saber lo que era percibir aquella mujer cerca de él aunque fuese enojada.

Todo al interior de ese despacho sufrió un cambio absoluto. Un cataclismo que desniveló los sentidos. Las miradas una vez enchapadas en pura amistad, de pronto se vieron empañadas por algo mucho más parecido al deseo. La joven no quiso admitirlo, pero esa rebeldía en su mejor amigo ante sus órdenes y su autoridad, le despertaban la libido dormida en su cuerpo. Se generó en ella la primitiva necesidad de dominarlo. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que había sentido el calor de otro cuerpo en el suyo, que sólo anticiparlo la llevó a apretar los dientes involuntariamente. Se acercó más a él, desafiante, y susurró fuera de sí: "Bésame". Harry se quedó paralizado, repasó aquella palabra una y otra vez en su cabeza creyendo que había escuchado mal. "Bésame", dijo Hermione de nuevo para luego reafírmalo con: "Es una orden". El moreno sonrió. Lentamente atrapó esa boca amiga con la suya, comiendo de ella despacio, casi palpando un campo minado para poder avanzar. La acaparó poco a poco hasta que consumió todos los espacios que pudo. La perfección de ese beso lo llevó a gemir, sintiendo que la castaña lo tomaba de la nuca revolviendo sus cabellos.

Con las manos sedientas de contacto, Harry la abrazó por la cintura para atraerla. Hermione no se resistió permitiéndole sentir la firmeza de su busto contra el pecho. Ese beso comenzó a tomar diferente color, se transformó en una evolutiva forma de rendirse ante una tensión sexual de años. Dentro de ese despacho, la chica silenció la puerta dispuesta a seguir con ese descubrimiento. Harry entendió sus intenciones y le sonrió. La acorraló contra la pared, manejado por el instinto mucho más sabio que la experiencia. Vio en Hermione una persona tan distinta que le costó reconocerla, pero sabía quién era mejor que nadie. Ella se mostró desinhibida y resuelta. Toda una Jefa de Cuartel. Aquello lo excitó tanto que profundizó más el beso hasta conseguir ahogarla. Se separaron un instante para poder respirar y fue el momento que la castaña aprovechó para abrirse uno a uno los botones de su blusa blanca. Harry descendió la mirada hasta los montículos de sus senos jóvenes y se inclinó para besarlos. Hermione gimió con confianza, le desordenó aún más el cabello azabache permitiéndole arrancar la prenda para abrir su corpiño. Sus pezones erguidos fueron encerrados por la boca del ojiverde, quien succionó, tiró y mordió cada uno de ellos. De repente, como extraído de un sueño, llevó la mirada hacia su amiga, serio y azorado.

-¿Segura que quieres que continúe?- le preguntó.

-Si no lo haces… te despido- contestó la joven, sonando divertida.

Como golpeado por un trueno, el moreno volvió al ataque desprendiéndola de sus jeans y sus bragas, pierna a pierna. Le resultaba increíble la desenvoltura que los asaltó. Todo era cómodo, fácil, estimulante. Acarició lo largo de sus muslos por su lado interno, sintiéndolos suaves. Remisamente fue en ascenso hasta llegar a su intimidad ansiosa. No tuvo necesidad de humedecer la punta de sus dedos para introducirlos en su cavidad. Al hacerlo, la exploró a ciegas, cadenciosa y circularmente. Hermione apretó sus hombros con las manos al sentir el tacto en su interior. Liberó un gemido que rebotó por las paredes por varios segundos. Desesperada de placer, buscó la boca de su compañero para morderle los labios. Se abandonó a ese chico con quien había crecido y en quien más confiaba en la vida. No hubo recuerdo en su mente sin que estuviera acompañada de esa mirada esmeralda. Lo apretó más contra su cuerpo mordiendo el hueco de su cuello.

El movimiento lento en los dedos de Harry, comenzó a tomar velocidad poco a poco volviendo loca de éxtasis a la muchacha. La fricción era deliciosa, separó un poco más las piernas para proporcionarle mayor espacio al juego. Completamente impaciente, lo apartó unos instantes para desvestirlo casi a manotazos y empujarlo hasta el sillón del escritorio. El joven, cayendo sentado con brusquedad, sentía cómo su erección le ardía de pura expectación. Necesitaba hacerla suya de forma desesperada. Hermione se acomodó mostrando flexibilidad, y se sentó sobre su regazo a horcajadas. La unión de ambos sexos los llevó a ahogar el jadeo gutural con un beso profundo. Harry la atajó por los glúteos ayudándola a subir y a bajar rítmicamente ocupándola por completo. Se embestían sin culpas ni remordimientos, estaban sometidos por una pasión reprimida y un cariño que sin pensarlo se había vuelto más fuerte, más poderoso que ellos. La cavidad de la muchacha se contraía alrededor de su miembro llevando al ojiverde a apretar la mandíbula con fuerza, concentrándose en no acabar con ese momento tan pronto.

La humedad en ambos aumentó, el calor se expandió como la marea y Hermione arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, hasta quedar recostada sobre el escritorio totalmente entregada. Harry se puso de pie apremiado por el placer, y continuó arremetiendo apoyando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Los gemidos brotaban desde sus gargantas barriendo torpemente los cientos de papeles alrededor. Con patosos movimientos, los jóvenes se afirmaron del borde del mueble sobre sus cabezas, rindiéndose al frenesí que los unió como nunca imaginaron. Harry empujaba, Hermione recibía, y cuando la constancia del sexo los llevó a creer que romperían el escritorio, la culminación los hizo estallar en sudores, temblores y gritos, que de no ser por el hechizo silenciador en la puerta, se habrían escuchado hasta el Atrio mismo del Ministerio de Magia. Harry, derribado sobre el pecho humedecido de su compañera y falto de aliento, se apoyó en sus manos para mirarla a los ojos. La vio más hermosa de lo que hubiese recordado.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, agotado. Ella asintió.

-Te dije que limpiaras tu oficina, Potter- comentó, sonriendo y mirando el desastre a su alrededor.

-Lo hice, pero alguien quiso recostarse sobre mi organizado escritorio.

* * *

><p>Alecto Carrow estaba impresionada. Nunca había visto semejante angustia en la mirada de alguien. Oculta entre las sombras, la bruja había observado todo lo acontecido sobre la azotea del edificio desde la distancia. Había visto cómo Harry y esa chica habían desarmado juntos a su incompetente grupo de colaboradores y mostrado con ello un despliegue de magia impresionante. Había visto cómo el chico de la cicatriz se había quedado de piedra al ver a la muchacha reducida por uno de los suyos, amenazada por una varita en su sien. Supo que había descubierto algo interesante y por tanto irresistible. Aquella chica significaba algo más que sólo una compañera de trabajo para Potter, no le cayó duda alguna y frotó sus manos de entusiasmo.<p>

Alecto había amado mucho a su hermano Amycus, perderlo se había convertido en su pesadilla y dolor más profundo en su endurecido corazón prometiéndose a sí misma que haría pagar a los responsables de su encarcelamiento. Cómo olvidar esa noche en Hogwarts, cómo olvidar el enfrentamiento en la Torre de Ravenclaw donde Harry, una rubia distraída y la vieja de McGonagall se encargaron de atraparlos y dejarlos a merced de la justicia mágica. Ya haría pagar a esa chica el haberla atacado, pero primero rendiría cuentas con los otros dos que a sus ojos eran más importantes. Primero, destruir al legendario Niño Que Vivió y segundo, matar a la actual directora de Hogwarts. Nada le pareció más tentador.

Tenía una muy buena carta bajo la manga. Alecto se había convencido de que aquella castaña era vital para Potter. No había que ser un experto en Legeremancia para darse cuenta. Sentada en la sala de la abandonada Mansión Malfoy, miraba el fuego en la chimenea planeando sus siguientes pasos. De su grupo reclutado sólo seis magos habían escapado de los Aurores la noche anterior. La bruja respingó su nariz con desaliento pero confiaba en sus propias habilidades, sólo ella valía por diez. Se acercó al fuego a cortos pasos y supo muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Un sólo golpe para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Iría a Hogwarts, cobraría venganza con la entrometida de McGonagall y con Harry, quien como buen Auror iría hasta el castillo para proteger a los inocentes. Sonrió malévolamente al urdir el plan en su cabeza como un crucigrama y acarició la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo como un movimiento instintivo.

-¿Cuál será el próximo movimiento, Alecto?- preguntó uno de los magos luego de entrar a la sala en completo silencio. Ella se volteó para mirarlo.

-Creo que es hora de hacerle una visita a nuestro querido colegio de magia y hechicería.

-Pero habrá vigilancia.- la bruja lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó al mago.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Eso hará las cosas más interesantes.

-¿Qué hay de Potter?... Él ha demostrado un gran talento, será difícil matarlo- comentó el hombre mostrándose preocupado.

-¿Quién ha dicho que quiero matarlo?... Después de lo que tengo pensado hacer, ni siquiera le quedarán ganas de hacer magia con naipes. Destruir el espíritu de un hombre va más allá que quitarle la vida misma.- el mago sonrió al oírla.

A kilómetros de distancia, un grupo de Aurores se reunía en torno una gran mesa esperando las palabras de la Jefa del Cuartel, Hermione Granger. La joven, totalmente nerviosa, recogió los papeles desde su escritorio para dirigirse a la sala de juntas. Habían pasado sólo horas desde que había hecho el amor con Harry al interior de su oficina y de manera apasionada. Las mariposas en su estómago volaban enloquecidas. Como una niña, se escabulló por los pasillos para no toparse con él y sentir la incómoda situación de mirarse y recordar los gemidos que compartieron al unísono. Sin embargo, el trabajo era una cosa y su vida personal otra. No debía olvidar eso. Con la solvencia que la caracterizaba, caminó hasta la sala sabiendo de antemano que al cruzar el umbral se encontraría con aquellos ojos esmeraldas que ahora le quitarían el sueño. Una vez dentro, su grupo de subalternos la saludó cordialmente. Hermione les respondió reparando que el moreno estaba sentado justo al otro extremo de la mesa frente a ella. Al verlo allí un manojo de nervios estranguló sus entrañas.

De manera torpe y descuidada, la muchacha dejó las carpetas que llevaba en sus brazos sobre la mesa y comenzó a buscar unos documentos. Sus manos temblaban, su memoria le hacía malas jugadas como enviarle destellos del sexo por episodios. El calor, la pasión y el orgasmo que le hizo perder la razón, la sonrojaron notoriamente y Harry sonrió al reconocer lo que pasaba por su mente. Hermione no lograba respirar con normalidad sintiéndose sofocada. A pesar de su desconcentración, habló con seguridad frente al equipo. Informó a los Aurores de las últimas noticias de Alecto Carrow. Existían algunos datos de su paradero pero sólo se trataba de información dispersa, nada confirmado ni relacionado entre sí.

-Debemos dividirnos en grupos y reguardar la seguridad en Hogwarts, Callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade y St. Mungo.- dijo la castaña, dibujando trazas llameantes con su -varita sobre un mapa que flotaba a su costado.- Quiero que algunos se repartan por las calles céntricas de la ciudad de Londres y protejan el bienestar de la comunidad muggle a como dé lugar. No tenemos que confiarnos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con los rebeldes que atrapamos anoche?- preguntó Harry.

-Han sido sometidos ante la Asamblea esta mañana y llevados a Azkaban. La seguridad en la cárcel se ha incrementado para evitar nuevas fugas.- contestó la joven, casi sin mirarlo o perdería el hilo de sus palabras.

Al terminar la reunión, la castaña prácticamente huyó de las sala de junta para no tener que lidiar con la vergüenza de hablar con él. Nunca pensó que aquella situación podría darse entre ellos, sentir los besos de esos labios amigos había sido su perdición; lo mismo para Harry, quien podía sentir sin problemas cómo se le hacía agua la boca el sólo pensar en volver a besarla. Durante la jornada de trabajo, Ron Weasley propuso una reunión en Las Tres Escobas para tomar un trago al final del día. Hermione lo pensó bastante, incluso consideró no presentarse al recibir su mensaje vía lechuza, pero al final se reprochó su infantil actitud, tan tonta como la que tuvo el ojiverde al saberla ascendida por sobre él. Necesitaba distraerse de sus preocupaciones y le hacía falta ver de nuevo a sus amigos.

El ambiente en la taberna era el acostumbrado. Abarrotado de clientes, Madame Rosmerta sirvió las cervezas de manteca evidentemente atareada. Los jóvenes habían llegado de manera puntual siendo un alivio para la castaña ver que ya estaba Luna, Ron y Ginny conversando con Harry. Ella saludó, se quitó el abrigo y tomó asiento a un lado del moreno, el único desocupado en la mesa. Hombro con hombro, ambos intercambiaban miradas de soslayo alternadamente. Parecían verdaderos cómplices de un asalto bancario o de un asesinato. Nunca habían estado tan estáticos en una silla ni tan concisos en sus respuestas. Trataron de desplegar su mejor actuación cada vez que rompían el silencio para que nadie sospechara nada, pero les resultaba casi imposible.

El tema de conversación fue Alecto Carrow. Luna contó con lujo de detalle lo que había acontecido la noche de la batalla en Hogwarts. Desde su mirada se vislumbró un poco de temor al saber que aquella mujer buscaría venganza en todos los que participaron de su captura y la de su hermano. Después de todo, había sido ella quien la había aturdido poco antes de que McGonagall llegara a la Torre de Ravenclaw. Harry buscó calmarla. Le aseguró que la atraparía primero y le sugirió quedarse en La Madriguera junto con Ron y sus suegros, Molly y Arthur. Confiaba en la seguridad de esa casa a ojos cerrados. Por otra parte, Hermione comunicó su aprensión ante la posibilidad de que Alecto les hiciera daño a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, sobre todo a Teddy Lupin. No era secreto para nadie que aquel chico era hijo de dos miembros de la antigua Orden del Fénix.

-No te preocupes por ello- le dijo Harry- Aunque supiera de la existencia de Teddy, Carrow no sabe cómo es él.

-Puede ser… pero tu ahijado no es difícil de reconocer. Es la viva imagen de Tonks.- todos en esa mesa bajaron la mirada recordando por unos momentos a esos dos fantásticos magos. La castaña agregó- Esta noche iremos a patrullar los pasillos del castillo, Harry. Acompañaremos a Johnson y a Hayes en su turno- el ojiverde asintió llevándose el vaso de cerveza a los labios.

-¿Ya obedeces las órdenes de Hermione, amigo mío? Ahora sí que las mujeres están al mando ¿eh?- bromeó Ron moviendo sus cejas. Eso le provocó al aludido atorarse con el trago y toser hasta ponerse colorado.

-Era hora, ¿no? Estaba siendo muy inmaduro- comentó Ginny. La castaña, sintiendo que no podía fingir más normalidad, se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño de damas para retomar la compostura. Se miró al espejo unos segundos recordando sus palabras: "Bésame, es una orden". Rió para sus adentros al saberse tan osada. Muy poco característico en ella. Al salir, caminó un par de pasos por el pasillo y así volver a la mesa, pero una mano la atrajo por el antebrazo introduciéndola en el baño contrario. Su pecho colisionó con otro dejándola sin aliento. Los ojos sorprendentemente verdes de su mejor amigo la miraban como dos llamas de fuego ardiente. Sin aviso, la asaltó con un beso estremecedor que la encendió al instante. Al separarse, Hermione creyó que sus rodillas no podrían sostenerla. Afortunadamente, tenía la espalda apoyada contra la puerta.

-Perdóname por haber sido un imbécil. La verdad es que me siento muy orgulloso - le susurró Harry, acariciándole el rostro. Ella no supo qué decir. Tenerlo tan cerca simplemente la hacía perder la cabeza.- Y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti en todo el día.

-Ni yo… - confesó la joven, besándolo de forma famélica. La unión de sus cuerpos fue tal que les provocó odiar sus ropas como nunca creyeron hacerlo. El moreno encerró en el hueco de sus manos aquellos pechos firmes que probó la noche anterior y se convenció de que jamás se hartaría de ellos. Abrió su blusa para besar la piel expuesta ante él, mientras que Hermione buscaba a tientas el broche de su cinturón y abrirlo de un solo intento. Nada les importó más que saciar su deseo por el otro en ese mismo instante.

Al interior de ese baño, dentro de ese local tan conocido, los jóvenes se demostraron una vez más que la pasión estaba haciéndolos su presa, anulándoles la prudencia. Harry quitó algunas prendas de ese cuerpo escultural para poder degustarla y la elevó por los glúteos con facilidad. Al tenerla a la altura adecuada, la embistió contra la puerta, centímetro a centímetro. La sensación de estar dentro de ella era realmente indescriptible y liberó un gemido en la boca de Hermione. La penetró con suavidad en primera instancia, contando los empujes como si se ella fuese de cristal y temiera romperla. No obstante, la joven, con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, lo aprisionó con más fuerza para atraerlo y permitirle llegar más lejos. El moreno entendió su petición y aumentó la profundidad conjunto la velocidad de sus entradas. No había mejor momento para él que sentirla reaccionar ante sus caricias. La castaña le mordió el hombro cuando el delicioso cosquilleo comenzaba a apoderarse de su vientre. En cada embestida, ella gemía entre dientes. No habían hechizado la puerta y ya ninguno podía pensar con claridad como para hacerlo. Sin embargo, con el ajetreo típico del bar, era difícil que pudieran ser oídos.

Harry sintió que la vista se le nublaba. El temblor del placer lo llevó a apretar los glúteos de la joven sentados en sus manos. Miró a Hermione a los ojos al tiempo que penetraba en ella distinguiendo una luz que superaba al deseo. El cariño de ambos se había vuelto amor inesperadamente. La amaba y sabía que ella lo amaba a él. La conexión intrínseca en ellos volvió en gloria y majestad agradeciendo a la vida aquel descubrimiento. Ese pensamiento detonó en su interior la impaciencia por satisfacerla y onduló sus caderas para sorprenderla. La muchacha ahogó un suspiró al sentir el roce caliente contra sus paredes dilatadas. Ese movimiento imprevisto le secó la boca del éxtasis. Creyó que perdería la consciencia. Se miró en el espejo a un lado de ella y la imagen la estimuló todavía más. Allí estaban, coordinados en un baile sensual donde el ritmo de Harry la impulsaba hacia arriba en cada empuje. Una y otra vez. Fue entonces donde el orgasmo la consumió y tomó la camiseta del moreno por la espalda para estrujarla entre sus manos. El fuego en sus sexos los sensibilizó, el choque de sus pelvis resonaba cada vez que se aplastaban y finalmente, cuando Harry embistió con lo que le restaba de fuerza, ambos acallaron sus gemidos en un gruñido que les robó las palabras. Se quedaron fundidos unos segundos para retornar a la realidad de que tuvieron sexo en un baño público de Las Tres Escobas. Se miraron y rieron de manera traviesa. Harry salió del interior de su mejor amiga despacio, dejando que volviera a posar sus pies sobre el piso y acomodó sus ropas.

-Por suerte a nadie se le ocurrió venir hasta aquí- dijo ella, tratando de bajar el calor que encendía sus mejillas.

-Contigo contra la puerta, difícilmente hubiera podido entrar.- bromeó el ojiverde.

-¿Crees que los chicos sospechen algo por haber tardado?

-Les dije que debía ir al Cuartel. Regresa tú con ellos, de todas formas yo debo ordenar mi oficina de nuevo ¿recuerdas? – Hermione sonrió. Luego de lo dicho, el joven la besó en los labios para dejarla salir primero hacia el pasillo. Al verla alejarse, comprendió que ya la extrañaba dolorosamente.

* * *

><p>La noche estaba clara, como si la luna que colgaba en las alturas rebosara con más energía su luz y su blancura absoluta. Los terrenos de Hogwarts destellaban con el valioso color de la plata y el viento acompañaba el paisaje siendo una caricia de polvo de estrellas. Harry y Hermione admiraban esa belleza desde el ventanuco del despacho de Minerva McGonagall casi con respeto. Los jóvenes, sentados frente a la directora del establecimiento, le informaban de sus sospechas de la visita de Alecto Carrow a la escuela. Los ánimos estaban caldeados y no dudaban algún golpe en contra de ella o los estudiantes. La anciana, mientras los oía e identificaba ese brillo de preocupación en sus semblantes, les agradeció sobremanera su presencia en el castillo. Los recordó internamente como esos niños vivarachos que siempre se metían en problemas y suspiró de melancolía… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces?<p>

Luego de la advertencia, la pareja salió de la oficina. Hermione se comunicó con Johnson por medio del Galleon que utilizaron en los tiempos del E.D y una vez frente a él le ordenó quedarse cuidando la entrada. El Auror asintió mientras que ella y Harry corrían pasillo abajo revisando que todo estuviera en orden hasta llegar al séptimo piso, lugar de la Casa Gryffindor. Tanto el ojiverde como la castaña sintieron en sus pechos la sensación incomparable de la nostalgia. Miraron cómo las escaleras cambiaban de lugar y una lluvia de recuerdos cayó sobre ellos. Como unos incorregibles sentimentales, los muchachos aprovecharon la calma momentánea para entrar a la Sala Común junto a un estudiante de último año que en ese momento decía la contraseña. El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba con la misma parsimonia como si el tiempo tras el retrato no conociera de avances. Había un par de niños leyendo y platicando en los mismos mullidos sofás de siempre sin notar la presencia de los jóvenes. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarlos sintiéndose un viejo con más de cien años.

-Parece como si hubiese sido ayer ¿no?- comentó Hermione, tomando al moreno del brazo. Él la miró, dichoso.

-Así es… había olvidado por un instante lo mucho que extrañaba este lugar- dijo, observando cada cuadro a su alrededor. Miró a la muchacha a su lado y añadió- Doy gracias a Hogwarts por haberte conocido.- la joven, totalmente desconcertada, no fue capaz de responder de inmediato. Lo miró de manera significativa y despegó sus labios para poder hablar.

-Harry… - de pronto, desde las escalinatas de piedra, un niño de cabello azulino bajó corriendo para abrazar al ojiverde con fuerza.

-¡Tío Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Teddy Lupin sumamente encantado. El moreno le acarició la cabeza, feliz de verlo después de tantas semanas de sólo comunicarse por vía lechuza.

-Estamos aquí... por asuntos de trabajo, hijo.- le informó de forma generalizada, sin deseos de darle mayor información. El niño se desprendió de su padrino para abrazar a Hermione. La joven lo besó en la coronilla.

-Deberías estar durmiendo, travieso- le dijo ella. Teddy sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

-La verdad es que no tengo sueño, ¿puedo quedarme un rato con ustedes?

-Vuelve a la cama ahora- ordenó Harry sonando más brusco de lo que planeaba- No es seguro que…

-¿No es seguro? ¿Por qué?- quiso saber su ahijado y el moreno se mordió la lengua. Aquel chico tenía la misma suspicacia de su padre Merodeador. Adivinó en aquellos ojos plateados la curiosidad viva de un niño de once años, tal cual la tuvo él cuando supo de la existencia de la Piedra Filosofal junto a sus amigos.

-Por nada, no te preocupes. Ahora, ve a dormir, se hace tarde- instó el muchacho, ansioso. Teddy se despidió de ambos, subiendo los peldaños uno a uno, dubitativo y lleno de desconfianza. No era normal ver a su padrino en el castillo por "asuntos de trabajo" y claramente nervioso.

Después de ese encuentro fortuito, un presentimiento atenazó el corazón de Harry. Al abandonar la Casa Gryffindor, Hermione le sugirió quedarse cuidando la entrada del retrato mientras ella continuaba con la inspección del castillo. Sin embargo, el moreno se negó. Todo estaría bien si Teddy se mantenía al interior de la Sala Común, más precisamente en su habitación con sus compañeros. Si se plantaba allí para vigilar despertaría las sospechas de Alecto Carrow y querría averiguar el por qué de tanto cuidado. La castaña no quiso insistirle pensando que tal vez tenía razón.

De repente, justo cuando reiniciaban su patrullaje ignorando a los fantasmas que corrían por doquier, un estruendo se oyó desde los pisos superiores. ¿Acaso la bruja fugitiva y sus seguidores habían penetrado el castillo?... Harry y Hermione corrieron escaleras arriba. El ruido continuaba y temieron que alguno de sus compañeros estuviera herido. Al llegar a la planta alta, una extensa sala abovedada se mostró ante ellos con varias columnas a cada costado. Hayes estaba lastimado. A duras penas se protegía para no ser blanco fácil y entre las sombras, distinguieron al responsable. Un mago delgado y de larga capa oscura se movía como un felino. Harry lo reconoció como uno de los tantos insurrectos que había metido en la cárcel en el pasado. Hermione no dudó en lanzar un hechizo de largas cadenas doradas para apresarlo pero él, malintencionado, agitó su varita para convertir esas cadenas en dos peligrosas serpientes rojas que se fueron en contra de la muchacha. Una de ellas abrió su hocico atestado de largos colmillos y cuando se dispuso a morderla, Harry le cortó la cabeza con un _Reducto_ fulminante, lo mismo hizo con la segunda que se desvaneció en una cortina de humo. El rebelde al ver que su ataque no surtió efecto, huyó hacia la otra puerta para perderse por los vericuetos del castillo.

Hermione revisó a su subalterno sintiendo el alivio de verlo bien, sólo tenía algunos cortes y magulladuras. Ordenándole quedarse donde estaba, la muchacha fue con Harry hacia los pisos superiores. Sabía que Carrow estaba por ahí, acechando, buscando. Apretó más la varita en su mano, confiando en que nada malo ocurriría si mantenían los ojos bien abiertos. Al llegar a un piso amplio, muy parecido al que Dumbledore usaba para guardar el Espejo de Oesed aunque de techos más altos, la joven pareja trató de acostumbrar la vista en la espesa oscuridad reinante. No querían realizar un _Lumos _porque la luz alertaría a quien estuviera escondido por los rincones. Harry agudizó la vista intentando obviar las sombras para guiarse por el instinto. Al parecer estaba vacío. El sonido de sus pasos resonaba con ecos estremecedores e instintivamente tomó a Hermione de la mano. Una desagradable corazonada lo golpeó de repente cuando vio varias siluetas subiendo por unas escaleras de piedra…

Teddy no se quedó tranquilo luego de esa breve charla con su padrino. Notó que tenía la mirada verde sumamente esquiva, como si guardara un secreto o algo parecido. Miró por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros preguntándose hasta cuándo Harry lo trataba como un bebé. Sabía perfectamente que a su edad, su padrino ya se había enfrentado a grandes peligros sin mucha ayuda. Cuando trataba de entender qué estaba sucediendo, varias luces provenientes desde las alturas llamaron su atención. Eran rayos de hechizos, lo supo muy bien. Un ruido hizo temblar el suelo despertando a los niños a su alrededor. Teddy no quiso esperar más. Temió por Harry y Hermione y se vistió con rapidez.

-¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

-Necesito saber si mi padrino está bien, ya regreso.- dijo con apremio y tomó su varita desde la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama.

-Pero no se debe merodear por los pasillos a mitad de la noche.

-Lo sé, enseguida regreso- respondió antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Indiferente ante las palabras de la Dama Gorda al llegar al retrato, Teddy Lupin salió por el agujero para mirar por los pasillos de forma cautelosa. Escuchaba una batalla desatada a lo lejos esperando no encontrarse con la directora McGonagall en sus acostumbradas rondas nocturnas. Caminó hacia las escaleras para subir por ellas, necesitaba averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo y sacó desde el interior de su capa el Mapa del Merodeador, herencia de su padre. Ante sus ojos, el plano de Hogwarts estaba salpicado de huellas y letreros con sus nombres. Buscó a Harry y Hermione ávidamente y los encontró muy cerca de la torre de Astronomía. Sonrió, dobló el mapa otra vez y lo guardó en su bolsillo para apresurar sus pasos. No obstante, al momento de avanzar, un mago destartalado, con tatuajes en sus nudillos que bien eran runas que marcaban en Azkaban, le cerró el paso en la esquina contraria del pasillo. Teddy se quedó inmóvil, escuchando en su cabeza una señal de alarma que le decía que huyera lejos de allí, que no tenía oportunidad alguna; pero cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar un hechizo que sabía sería inútil, Peeves apareció gritando y jugueteando alrededor del desconocido, logrando así darle un poco de tiempo para correr en dirección contraria. Al subir las escaleras, el mago lo siguió de cerca tratando de cogerlo por los tobillos. Como bien había sugerido Alecto Carrow, no sería divertido matar a la directora de Hogwarts sin hacerla sufrir un poco torturando a alguno de sus estudiantes. Y el ex convicto había encontrado un afortunado. Sin embargo, Teddy fue mucho más rápido y se aferró al grueso pasamanos de piedra para lanzar a las escaleras un hechizo que lo volvió un tobogán. Los peldaños se alinearon y el mago no alcanzó a sostenerse. Se deslizó velozmente hacia el vacío cayendo en otra escalera varios metros más abajo.

Siguiendo en ascenso, el pequeño azulino comprendió que había magos tenebrosos en la escuela, ése era el asunto de trabajo que su padrino y Hermione debían atender. Trepó un par de escaleras empuñando su varita como un cuchillo. Desplegó el mapa una vez más para saber en dónde se encontraba, pero no alcanzó a ver el dibujo. Un hechizo se lo arrebató de las manos viendo que a sus espaldas un enorme mago de andrajosa apariencia lo encerraba en su mano. Walden Macnair lo miraba con sus ojos penetrantes y sonrisa de dientes podridos. De un rápido movimiento, el ex mortífago cogió a Teddy por el cuello elevándolo hasta su propia altura como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Lo miró con curiosidad encontrando en él rasgos familiares que no supo precisar. El niño sacudía sus pies sintiendo la ausencia del suelo y la falta de aliento en sus pulmones. Desesperadamente, lanzó una patada feroz en la entrepierna del mago que lo ayudaría a zafarse. Teddy cayó y corrió aprovechando que Macnair se quejaba del dolor encogido como un gusano. Al girar en una esquina distante, la presencia de un Auror casi lo hizo tropezar. Johnson se sorprendió de ver a un estudiante por los pasillos.

-¡No puedes estar aquí, muchacho! ¡Hay delincuentes al interior del castillo!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero quiero saber si mi tío Harry está bien!- gritó el niño.

-¡No te preocupes por Potter! ¡Él sabe lo que hace!

-¡Es mi padrino!

-¡Lo sé, pero debes volver a tu habitación…!- pero no pudo terminar la frase. Mcnair se había recuperado y desde la otra esquina lanzó un hechizo que rozó sus cabezas. Al estrellarse contra el muro, trozos de ladrillos saltaron por todos lados. El Auror obligó a Teddy a correr para protegerse y respondió el ataque casi a ciegas. El chico obedeció perdiéndose en la oscuridad del corredor aledaño. Avanzó iluminando su camino con debilidad, pero una mano fría lo detuvo del cabello violentamente. Unas cuerdas de color verde lo amarraron de pies a cabeza y un hechizo lo enmudeció para evitar que gritara por ayuda. Ante su hermosa mirada plateada, la figura de Alecto Carrow reía gélidamente.

-Así que tú eres ahijado de Potter… interesante información.

* * *

><p>Hermione sintió la cálida mano de Harry en la suya. Al instante supo que extrañaba su calor y apretó de ella con firmeza. Avanzaron paso a paso por la larga sala oscura, viendo que la escalera de caracol daba hacia la torre de Astronomía. El moreno subió primero con la castaña pisando sus talones. Esperó que pisos más abajo todo estuviera bajo control pero se obligó a no pensar en ello. Al salir con la oscuridad de la noche sobre sus cabezas, comprendieron demasiado tarde que tenían compañía. Uno de los intrusos golpeó a Harry en la boca del estómago mientras que le arrebataba a Hermione la varita de sus manos con un <em>Expelliarmus<em>. El trozo de madera fue a parar a los pies de una bruja de cabello recogido. Alecto sonrió. Tomó la varita de la Jefa del Cuartel de Aurores y la partió por la mitad como una rama insignificante. El arma mágica despidió chispas doradas al partirse en dos. El moreno no podía ponerse en pie. El golpe fue tal que perdió el aire casi completamente cayendo de rodillas. La muchacha intentó ayudarlo pero recibió una bofetada que le volteó el rostro. Carrow hizo un solo gesto y el mago que la acompañaba atajó a Hermione para atarle las manos y dejarla en medio del conflicto. El ojiverde se incorporó con dificultad, alzando su varita hacia ellos.

-¡Déjenla ir!- exclamó. La bruja rió apuntando a la castaña por la espalda.

-¿O qué? ¿Nos atacarás?- preguntó, irónica- No hay forma de que lo hagas sin que uno de nosotros responda contra ti. Además… - con un tono misterioso, recogió algo desde las sombras que Harry no había advertido. El pequeño Teddy Lupin, amarrado y mudo. Carrow lo presumió como un saco lleno de oro y lo dejó a un lado de Hermione. Impulsada por su instinto de protección, la joven pasó sus manos por sobre la cabeza del niño para abrazarlo contra ella.

-¿Qué pretendes, Alecto?- balbuceó Harry, sin poder creer la situación en la que se encontraba.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Te dije que no olvidaras mi sed de venganza- le dijo con tranquilidad.- Como bien sabes, mi hermano murió dentro de Azkaban… no tienes idea lo que es ver a la persona que más quieres agonizar sin poder hacer nada. Sin embargo, eso cambiará esta noche.

-¿Quieres vengarte de mí lastimándolos a ellos?- la mujer asintió liberando de sus ojos una luz terrible. Harry tragó saliva amarga.

-Soy una persona observadora, Potter. La otra noche supe que esta chica era importante para ti con sólo ver la angustia reflejada en tu rostro cuando la atacaron- Hermione miró al moreno bajo un ceño preocupado. Carrow continuó- Y sobre este niño… lo escuché decirle a un Auror que era tu ahijado. Fue una sorpresa, la verdad, como encontrar Galleons tirados en la calle- Harry posó sus ojos en el niño frente a él. Le había pedido que se quedara en la Sala Común pero no pudo enfadarse, estaba demasiado asustado por lo que podía suceder. Teddy, por otra parte, le pedía perdón con la mirada. – Ahora bien… para que veas que no soy un total demonio, puedes escoger salvar a uno de ellos- Aquello fue un relámpago apocalíptico que cayó del cielo para ensordecer a Harry.

-¡Estás loca!- gritó Hermione- ¡Estás completamente demente!- la ex mortífaga elevó su varita y vociferó un _Crucio_ que consumió a la castaña de pies a cabeza. La chica cayó de rodillas con Teddy entre sus brazos, gritando del dolor. El niño se envolvió en pavor.

-¡No! ¡Déjela en paz!- le pidió Teddy con lágrimas en los ojos. Carrow cesó el maleficio y sonrió.

-Depende de ti, Potter. Elige: la linda Auror o el pequeño ahijado.

El moreno sintió en su propio cuerpo esa tortura y temblaba del terror. Miró a Hermione volviendo en sí, feliz de verla reaccionar. La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces recordando lo terrible de ese hechizo. Débil, se puso de pie ayudada por Teddy. Allí estaban, en medio de una antigua venganza. Conociendo en carne propia el odio que puede albergar un corazón humano, si es que podía llamarse como tal. Harry no sabía qué hacer. Estudió sus posibilidades y con un enemigo apuntándolo a sólo dos pasos de distancia, con Carrow amenazando a las dos personas que más amaba en la vida, supo que la desventaja era clara. Se sintió derrotado. De pronto, después de varios segundos de un silencio asqueroso, el muchacho observó el rostro dolorido de su eterna compañera. Se miraron elocuentemente. Ella moduló unas palabras que Harry supo al instante jamás olvidaría: "Te amo"… él apretó los dientes. Nada podía compararse a la impotencia que lo fustigó en ese momento. Parecía una horrible despedida. No obstante, otra palabra fue modulada por Hermione y eso lo descolocó: "_Deprimo_", gesticuló disimuladamente. El ojiverde entendió sus intenciones. A juzgar por la situación no podía darse el lujo de dudar como lo hizo la otra noche. Si ella lo decía, si ella lo aconsejaba debía confiar en ella, como confió en el Lazo del Diablo, como confió frente a Dolores Umbridge, como confió tantas otras veces…

Harry desplegó una rapidez increíble. Apuntó al suelo bajo los pies de la castaña, quien aferró a Teddy con más fuerza, y gritó _Deprimo_ para abrir un enorme agujero debajo de ellos. Por él cayeron la Auror y el niño para así despejar el campo de batalla. Ese movimiento inesperado distrajo al mago recibiendo un golpe del moreno justo en su nariz para enceguecerlo con la sangre y las lágrimas. Alecto quedó boquiabierta, quiso atacar, pero Harry estaba embriagado de adrenalina y con un _Depulso _la envió por los aires para arrojarla al vacío_. _La bruja gritó todo el trayecto hasta aterrizar en los terrenos del colegio. Su cuerpo rebotó violentamente perdiendo la vida al instante. El ojiverde resoplaba excitado mirando hacia abajo. Por fin había logrado deshacerse de esa loca sin alma. Volteó sobre sus talones y cayó de rodillas a un lado del agujero que había provocado.

-¡Hermione! ¡Teddy! ¿Están bien?- ninguno respondió. Entre la polvo de los escombros, reparó que ambos estaban inconscientes entre las piedras derruidas. Johnson y Hayes llegaron, capturando al invasor con sangre en el rostro y ayudando al moreno a sacar a la castaña y al niño del boquete. A pesar de los golpes, supieron que estaban bien… mucho mejor si hubieran perecido en manos de una sicótica. Harry brincó dentro del agujero para apartar las rocas con sus manos. Se dio cuenta que Hermione había recibido gran parte de los golpes al proteger a Teddy con su cuerpo.

-Debemos llevarlos a St. Mungo ahora, Potter- le dijo uno de sus compañeros. El aludido no pudo reaccionar. Aún no podía dimensionar lo que acababa de suceder. Acarició a la joven con cuidado y también a su ahijado. Se juró que sería la primera y última vez que los expondría a un peligro como ése.

* * *

><p>Hermione despertó dentro de una gran habitación de color blanco. Paseó su mirada empañada reparando que a su lado, varias camillas se extendían hasta la puerta. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba internada en el hospital de los magos. Teddy estaba sentado en la camilla vecina jugueteando con Luna y un trozo de papel en forma de pájaro que volaba brevemente entre ellos. Rodó su cabeza sobre la almohada para ver que a su otro costado Harry estaba sentado en una silla muy cerca de ella y Ron dormía con abandono en otra. Trató de incorporarse pero el dolor en su cuerpo fue superior a sus intenciones. Desistió enseguida y el moreno saltó desde su asiento despertando al pelirrojo. La alegría en los ojos de Harry era desbordante. Tomó una de las manos de la muchacha para acariciarla delicadamente entre las suyas. Estaba orgulloso y deslumbrado por ella. Una vez más la chica había salvado una situación aún de forma indirecta. Supo que el cargo de Jefe de Cuartel no pudo caer en mejor persona. La admiraba y había descubierto que la amaba.<p>

Teddy se puso de pie, tratando de no forzar una de sus piernas vendadas. Tenía ligeros rasguños en su rostro pero estaba bien y eso fue lo que le importó a Hermione. El niño la besó en la frente agradeciéndole su excesivo cuidado al caer por el agujero. Comprendió que ella se había despreocupado de su propio bienestar para evitar que la caída fuera más riesgosa de lo que finalmente era. Había sido un buen movimiento, una idea que de no haber sido ejecutada, quizás Alecto habría conseguido su objetivo de lastimarlos sin misericordia.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Harry, acomodándole algunos mechones castaños fuera del rostro. La aludida asintió, sonriendo.

-Sí, descuida, nada que un par de días de descanso no pueda curar.- dijo animadamente.

-Fue muy arriesgado lo que hicieron- anotó Ron frunciendo el ceño- Abrir una perforación como esa para caer quien sabe cuántos metros, no es una táctica muy aconsejable.

-Pero funcionó- replicó Hermione- Teníamos que quitar a Teddy de la línea de fuego.

-Por fortuna Harry te hizo caso- dijo Luna, mirando al ojiverde con las cejas enarcadas. La castaña sonrió sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse.

-No creo que haya más problemas con eso.- respondió Harry.

Luego de estar todo un día sedada, los jóvenes pusieron a Hermione al tanto de los acontecimientos posteriores. Apresaron a los invasores dentro de Hogwarts, Alecto Carrow había muerto gracias a la caída desde esas alturas y la paz retornaba nuevamente a sus vidas. Ya no había que temer a venganzas ni viejos resentimientos. Harry observó a su ahijado y a la castaña a su lado sintiendo que su corazón se comprimía. La pregunta clave que la bruja le formuló en la torre de Astronomía lo había desarmado por completo. Escoger, entre ella y el niño. No, deseó para sus adentros nunca volver a estar ante una situación similar. Supo, para bien o para mal, que no podría vivir si a uno de ellos le sucediera algo terrible. Impulsado por sus emociones, se inclinó hacia la muchacha besándola en los labios. No le importó que tuvieran público cerca. Ron y Luna intercambiaron miradas asombradas y Teddy sonrió.

-¿Hay algo de lo que no estamos enterados?- preguntó la rubia, notando que la pareja seguía besándose sin interrumpirse para contestarle.- De acuerdo de acuerdo… pero luego quiero detalles, ¿me oyeron?- y llevándose a Ron y a Teddy de un brazo, salieron de la habitación para beber algo en la cafetería. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para explicaciones.

**.*.FiN.*.**


End file.
